peelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Peel Tapes Vol.16
Tape ; Name *The Peel Tapes Volume 16 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991-2 *A cassette compilation from the collection of Peel Group member mr_maudlin, recorded from the BBC Radio 1 John Peel show but with no DJ links *The show was recorded on Hi-Fi VHS from a good FM signal then edited to cassette. The inlay card has the edit dates as: tracks 1-4 27Oct91; 5-6 2Nov91; 7-9 10Nov91; 10-11 3Dec91; 12 unknown; 13-15 3Dec91; 16-17 15Dec91; 18-19 28Dec91; 20-21 28Jan92; 22-23 3Feb92; 24 unknown. The edits were usually done within a couple of weeks of broadcast. *The two Peel excerpts would have been recorded after the main tape was put together. I had the idea to keep snippets of dialogue that made me laugh and I started putting these at end of already recorded tapes. *TDK AR-X90 Tracklisting *Fatima Mansions: Behind The Moon (LP - Bertie's Brochures) Kitchenware 20 October 1991 *Brighter: Poppy Day (7" - Half-Hearted) Sarah 20 October 1991 *Field Mice: Five Moments (LP - For Keeps) Sarah 20 October 1991 *Nautical William: Love House (12") Mojo Filter 20 October 1991 *Cherry Forever: Higher Than Heaven (session) 26 October 1991 *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax: Hazy Lazy Hologram (EP) 50 Seel Street 26 October 1991 *Blueboy: 'Clearer' (7") Sarah 02 November 1991 *Spiritualized: Why Don't You Smile Now? (12" - Smile / Sway) Dedicated 02 November 1991 *Red Hour: Spin Out (12") Wilde Club 03 November 1991 *Dodgy: Easy Way (7") Bostin 09 November 1991 *Jellyfish Kiss: Let The Day (album - Stormy Weather) Shimmy Disc 09 November 1991 *''Peel excerpt: A spoof R1 jingle featuring Peel and Andy Kershaw promoting each others shows. JP: "Hi, I'm Mark Goodyear". AK: "And so am I". JP: "And I want you to listen to Andy Kershaw". AK: "And I want you to listen to poptastic John Peel". JP:"This Sunday 9 'till 11". AK: "This Sunday 11 'till 2 in the morning". JP: "Back to you Nicky". AK: "And so am I".'' *Cranberries: Uncertain (12") Xeric 09 November 1991 *Cranberries: Them (12" - Uncertain) Xeric 30 November 1991 *Wedding Present: 'Stepping Into Christmas (Compilation LP-A Lump Of Coal)' (First Warning) 30 November 1991 *Family Cat: Jesus Christ (7") Clawfist 07 December 1991 *PJ Harvey: 'Dry (12"-Dress)' (Too Pure) 07 December 1991 *Nirvana: Smells Like Teen Spirit (album - Nevermind) DGC 22 December 1991 *Bang Bang Machine: Geek Love (12" - The Geek EP) Jimmi Kidd Rekordz *PJ Harvey: Sheela-Na-Gig (7") Too Pure 25 January 1992 *J Mascis: A Little Ethnic Song (compilation album - Guitarrorists) No. 6 25 January 1992 *Dean Wareham: West Broadway (v/a album - Guitarrorists) No. 6 25 January 1992 *Dean Wareham: Anesthesia (12") Mint Tea 01 February 1992 *''Peel excerpt: JP: "I apologise if I've sounded a rather stressed DJ over the past half hour but we've been rebuilding the studio as we did the programme. One of those things, rather like in those war films, black and white war films, where someone comes and sticks their head in the cockpit and says 'port engine's gone skip' it's a bit like that, but I think that everything's back in working order now. Well, if you stay with the programme you'll discover whether it is or not".'' File ;Name *C177 The Peel Tapes Vol.16 ;Length *1:31:57 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to mr_maudlin ;Available * Mooo Category:199- Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:Mr Maudlin